


Burning

by beetlejuije, Kailee008



Series: Collaboration [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, Date Night, F/F, NSFW, One Shot, Post Movie, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuije/pseuds/beetlejuije, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: Things get a little heated on Date night. Can Deb and Lou keep their hands to themselves or will they have to find an escape to release some tension?





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the lovely @Beetlejuije to write me something. She did but it was unfinished. So I promised her that I would add on and finish it. I hope you like what I did with your story love, and I hope you all enjoy it too!!

It was Friday night, which meant it was date night. It was the brunette woman’s turn to pick the type of date. 

“Wear something nice, and easy to take off,” the brunette teased. The blonde woman just rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“Got something in mind Deborah?” Lou raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, you know, for when we get home. I wanna be able to waste no time with clothes,” Deb winked. 

Lou shook her head and bit her lip. She rarely ever followed anyone’s directions when it came to what she decided to wear, but when her baby asked her to do something, she did it. Lou rummaged around the closet and slipped on a light blue button-up shirt and a pair of black leather pants. 

“I said easy to get off Miller,” Deb whined as she saw the blonde woman putting on the leather pants. 

“I promise I’ll help you take them off,” Lou winked. Deb just rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed. She picked out a strapless gold sequin crop top which zipped in the front and a black leather pencil skirt that cut off right above her knees. She then slipped on a pair of gold high heels before taking her place in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Lou slipped on a pair of boots and then a black suit vest to go over the blue button up. She made sure to leave enough buttons undone at the top for Deb to see enough while also making sure others had to guess. 

Once Deb was finished in the bathroom, Lou slipped in after her. She only really needed to do her eyes and brush her hair. Both ladies didn’t need makeup but they both enjoyed using it. When Lou stepped out of the bathroom, Deb’s eyes were glued to her. Lou blushed and bit her lip. 

“What are you looking at” Lou mumbled. 

“Oh just the most beautiful woman in this world,” Deb winked. Lou’s mouth curled into her infamous smirk. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb had picked a popular fusion restaurant in the Bronx. It was above a club, and Lou figured that’s where they were going after they were finished. Her thoughts were interrupted by Deb’s foot brushing up against the inside of her thigh. Lou sharply inhaled as she could feel Deb inching closer to her center.  

“Deb, we’re in public,” Lou whispered. 

“And? The tablecloths are long enough,” Deb shrugged. She inched closer in her seat and slyly unzipped her top so that Lou had a front seat to the show. 

“Deb.” Lou growled softly. Deb tilted her head and gave her lover the most innocent eyes she could conjure up. Lou huffed and adjusted herself in the seat. She could feel her underwear becoming drenched with precum. Deb’s lips curled into a smirk as she realized how turned on her lover was getting. Deb had been craving Lou’s touch the moment they left their loft and she was going to everything she could get to get it. She again lifted her leg so that she was brushing herself against Lou. She trailed her foot all the way up Lou’s leg and then placed her heel right in between Lou’s leg and pressed the tip of her toes gently against Lou’s center. Lou jolted and shoved Deb’s foot away. Deb just giggled and bit her lip. 

“Excuse me,” Deb whispered and slowly got up. She brushed her hand over her lover's shoulder as she walked away. Lou sighed and got up and followed her. 

They slipped into the ladies room in a restaurant, both of them so turned on, hands were desperately grasping at each other’s clothes impatiently. Lou pulled brunette into the first empty stall, immediately took her on her lap, Debbie could feel her skirt pooling around her waist.   
  
“No panties? Oh, baby, you’re much naughtier than I thought tonight.” Lou whispered when her hands were making their way to her lover’s bare ass.    
A weak moan escaped between Debbie’s lips and she vaguely murmured something dirty but Lou’s lips shut her up. That was not their first kiss of the night but it was getting more passionate second by second. Their mouths met hungrily, biting, sucking, licking, and grasping at any and all movement, as if they were trying to make up for the last 6 years in the next 6 minutes. Debbie could tell Lou was getting wet, her familiar, head-spinning scent slowly filled her nose. Oh, Lou’s scent was like an aphrodisiac to Deb. It was really all she needed to get in the mood.    
Debbie knew that if she looked down she would see her juice all over Lou’s pants, dripping everywhere but she didn’t feel any shame in it. She felt her cheeks burning, her face turned red more and more. Her blood was boiling with pleasure in her veins, her needy pussy was throbbing with desire. She missed Lou, she missed her with every inch of her body even while she was with her. She knew she could have any girl if she wanted, but Lou was completely hers and she was all Lou’s.

“Daddy take me,” Deb growled lowly. She was desperate for some action, for something other than the feeling of Lou’s pants against her. 

Lou smirked and whispered back, “Anything for you baby.” Lou spread her legs a little which caused Deb’s legs to spread. She slipped her hand underneath Deb and slipped a finger inside her. 

“Fuck,” Deb hissed. Lou bit her lip as she felt herself slide so easily into Deb. She was always amazed at how fast she could get Deb wet. Not that she didn’t think she could, but after all this time, she still had that effect on Deb and it pleased her to no end. She curled her finger up and began to rub the brunette’s g-spot. 

“Oh baby, yes,” Deb moaned. She pressed her forehead into Lou’s shoulder and did her best to find a way to muffle her moans. While she was never extremely loud in bed, something about tonight made her wanna scream as loud as she wanted. 

“You’re going to get us in trouble if you’re any louder Kitten,” Lou mummered. Deb groaned softly and bit her lip trying to stifle her moans. But with each movement, she could feel herself unraveling which caused her to want to moan louder. 

“Daddy….” Deb trailed off. Her words were replaced with moans and soft “uh” sounds. Lou could feel her lover’s walls contracting around her finger, pulsing each time she flicked the woman ’s spot. Deb’s breath was ragged and sharp. She was close and she was embarrassed to admit it. It had only been a few minutes, but she couldn’t help the way her body succumbed to Lou’s fingers. 

“You’re close aren’t you Kitten?” Lou mumbled. Deb’s cheeks burned again. She hated how well Lou could read her, but it also made things so much easier. 

“Such a horny girl,” Lou teased. Debbie was about to retaliate but all the sounds she could make were moans. Lou had picked up her pace and began to use her thumb to stimulate Deb’s clit. A sure way to get her to cum, and fast. 

“Daadddyy..” Deb dragged out Lou’s pet name so slowly. Lou’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she heard her name being called out that way. Lou really didn’t know she was into that until Deb let it slip out one night when they were teens. But when she heard that name slip out of Deb’s that night, a raw animalistic urge clawed its way out of Lou and there was no turning back.

“Cum for me kitten, cum for your Daddy,” Lou begged. Deb’s legs began to shake and her breathing turned into panting. She threw her head back and gripped onto Lou’s shoulders for support. A soft scream from the depths of her throat, escaped the older woman’s lips as her orgasm swept over each cell in her body. Her legs were trembling and she was pouring onto the tile floor. 

“Shit Deb,” Lou hissed. She rarely ever got Deb to squirt. 

Once Deb finally regained control of her body she hid her face in Lou’s chest. Her cheeks felt like the temperature of the sun. Lou slipped her finger out of Deb and licked it clean before planting soft kisses all over the brunette’s face. She could feel the heat radiating off Deb’s cheeks which caused her to laugh. Deb whined and playfully slapped Lou with all the energy she had left. 

“Oh come on now, you enjoyed it,” Lou teased. Deb just rolled her eyes. Of course she enjoyed it. She truly only enjoyed sex with Lou. 

“If we don’t get back to our table soon, our food is going to get cold,” Deb mumbled. Lou sighed playfully and nodded. She could stay here in this stall all night if Deb had wanted to, but she also knew sex worked up a healthy appetite for the brunette so she agreed without a fuss. Deb slowly got off Lou’s lap and pulled her skirt back down. Lou wiped up as much of her woman’s juices as she could off her pants and then followed the bruntte out of the restroom. They walked casually, as if nothing had happened to find their food being brought out as they came upon their table. 

The rest of the night, Lou kept stealing looks and small touches under the table. Deb pretended not to notice the other woman’s persistent actions. Lou huffed as her advances were being ignored. Deb leaned over the table, careful not to get her hair or shirt in the food. Once she felt her lips brush against Lou’s ear, she whispered in the most sultry voice she could find, “Round two will be at the club,”


End file.
